


Cherry

by ANONYMOUSSS



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOUSSS/pseuds/ANONYMOUSSS
Summary: 没头脑和不高兴。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 冷战组, 春待组
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Cherry

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是一个普通的、还在成长中的少年，和别人的十七岁没有任何不同，如同一块正在发酵的臭奶酪，可能青春期就是在这块臭奶酪上多了一颗促销打折的红樱桃。  
他喜欢喝可乐，再把瓶子捏变形投入垃圾桶里，如果没有投进去就捡回来再试一次，乐此不疲；他会对着辛蒂·克劳馥裸照手淫，射精之后再把杂志藏进床底下的脏角落里，而房间里贴满了超能英雄和摇滚乐队的海报；会在半夜偷吃冰箱里的披萨和牛奶，路过他的老朋友杰克的时候会踢一脚它的狗屁股。  
老杰克并不会和他计较，每天清晨它都能看到这个人类因为赖床像一条长了手脚的蠕虫爬进卫生间里，在它的认知里，这个人类也没有比它高级多少。  
他的身上染着浓重的美国人气息，和一堆无法解释但就是愚蠢至极的臭毛病。  
镜子里少年的脸还缺少冷硬的棱角，但身体发育得非常好，对此他十分满意，那头璀璨的金发和海蓝色的眼睛使他有着摸不清的优越感，唯一遗憾的是他有一点近视，不过为了那些碧眼的姑娘们，他经常不戴眼镜，而代价是总要眯着眼睛看人。  
他撩起衣服，有点忧伤地看着自己的肚皮，没有值得骄傲的肌肉，甚至有点多余的脂肪——一切都是垃圾食品的错，不过每次吃汉堡时芝士在口中融化的感觉还是会让他在心里欢呼一声“万岁”。  
漂亮的额头长了一个痘痘，有点碍眼，但少年的烦恼决不会止于此。  
“阿尔——！你要迟到了！”  
他匆忙把发梢整理好，盖住那个小红点儿，走到门口，又转身回到洗手台在手上挤了点发胶抓出自己觉得很帅的发型。  
阿尔每天都会骑车经过一段市中心的大道，在那个铺满鹅卵石的道路尽头伫立着一个非常硕大的雕像，那是这个小镇的英雄——它有个大鼻子，和一双眼神坚定得有些滑稽的眼睛。但阿尔非常喜欢它，经过的时候总要多看两眼。  
尽管在这个把英雄主义当作消遣消费的资本时代，阿尔仍然抱有秘密的、羞于倾诉的幻想——他憧憬着成为英雄的人生。  
不过，要成为英雄总是要付出代价的。  
美国的人种混杂，多如繁星，哪怕混入外星人也不奇怪，但在这所有些封闭的小镇高校里，俄罗斯人并不怎么常见。  
“要不要加入篮球校队，阿尔！”  
不要。  
“没问题，放学见。”  
阿尔刚合上储物柜的柜门就被他不喜欢的人逮住，他在心底骂了一声见鬼，这个混蛋不过是想拉他一起坐冷板凳。  
但他不能拒绝，因为英雄都是受人欢迎的。  
一群人簇拥着阿尔吵闹地走过走廊，踩着上课的铃声，即使被别人翻白眼，他们也不在乎。  
在刚进入教室的时候，阿尔会习惯性地瞥一眼走廊靠窗的位置。  
虽然俄罗斯人并不常见，但不巧，他的班级里有一个。  
那个俄罗斯人的人种特征非常明显，有着高翘的鼻梁和深陷的眼窝，阴影下藏着一双少见的紫色眼睛，连头发也是没有精神的灰金色，像个苍白的鬼。阿尔觉得他就像那些超能英雄电影里的怪胎，一定是个不招人待见的反派——一个怎么都没办法融入这场快乐盛宴里的异类，当然也没有人愿意主动靠近他。究其原因是，他的身上总是有青紫的淤痕，偶尔甚至会有一些狰狞的刀口。  
但没有人觉得他可怜，他对自己的伤痛过于冷漠，以至于所有人都觉得他没有痛觉。  
“那个人该不会是个受虐狂吧...”  
“哇，好恶心...”  
直到开学一周后阿尔才知道这个俄罗斯人的名字很长，记不住，只记住了大概是叫伊万。现在，一个学期快结束了，阿尔甚至没有听他说过一句“ABC”，有时候阿尔会怀疑他到底会不会说英语，或许根本是个哑巴，幻想对方是不是连美国在哪个大洲都不知道就被父母丢到这个国家来了。  
不过这又不关他的事，所以当他发现伊万成为大家的出气筒的时候，也没什么多余的想法。  
阿尔在卫生间里洗手，几个男生凑在角落里抽烟，他们的胳膊上绑着头巾，裤子上沾着泥点，还有几个磨破的窟窿，谈论间夹着几句难听的咒骂。  
他们从阿尔的背后路过，把手中还在燃烧的烟蒂弹入了一个隔间里，含含糊糊低语几声，嬉笑着走出卫生间。  
阿尔有点好奇，那个隔间里的人是谁，但是觉得如果和里面的人碰面又很尴尬，就在他犹豫的时候，那个隔间的门开了。  
他和镜子里的紫眼睛视线交融，那是一记有些难堪的冷漠。   
阿尔连手上的水都没甩干净就逃走了。  
他回到教室，坐在座位上，满脑子都是那个斯拉夫人系上裤腰扣子的双手——它们如主人一样苍白、透着青色的血管，每个骨节都很漂亮，不知道摸起来感觉如何。  
操，你有什么毛病，阿尔弗雷德。  
阿尔把头埋进双臂中，他一天都没有再回头看那个座位。  
其实一开始大家只是装作看不见那个俄罗斯人，但是后来有人发现无论怎么欺负他都不会反抗。  
从偶尔丢了书本和笔开始，到偶尔会被堵在什么地方被揍一顿，反正他的身体上经常挂彩，那么再多一点，也没什么关系吧？  
大家都是这么想的。  
然而，当阿尔亲眼见到这个场景，仍然暂且打消了回家的念头，选择了观望。  
在英雄的雕像前，遮天蔽日的枝叶给予了黑暗中的那群人施暴的理由——那几个人都是阿尔不怎么熟悉的同学，他们层层围住那个斯拉夫人，冲他吼着什么。伊万并不瘦小，甚至算是高大的，但他依然不理会这群人的谩骂，也不会反抗眼前的暴力，一如既往沉默又使人恼火。  
伊万被揪住了衣领，少年的拳头狠狠揍向他的鼻梁，他的身体晃了一下，跌坐在雕像前。  
浓蜜般的血液从他的鼻子里流了出来，染红了嘴角，顺着下巴滴落到衣襟和裤子上。伊万不得不仰起头，露出喉咙上的旧疤痕，用手抹花了鼻子下面的血迹。那些纠缠不清的红色，让他的皮肤看起来逼近透明。  
阿尔注视着那个奇异的俄罗斯少年，他并不脆弱，脸上也没有痛苦的情绪，甚至有一种近乎野蛮的残忍，那双凝视着他的紫色眼睛里涌动着晦暗的癫狂。  
然后，在英雄的注视下，阿尔对着浑身是血的少年勃起了。  
妈咪，我必上不了天堂。  
阿尔不得不夹着大腿弓着背蹬起自行车，他骑得很快，快得不像是在逃亡，而是去赴死。身体很热，但脑门儿上却甩着冷汗，连视线也变得狭窄模糊，让他差点骑过了自家的草坪。他把自行车甩在杰克的狗窝前，差点砸到可怜的狗鼻子，在貌美妇人的惊呼中一路跑上楼梯，一头扎进自己的房间。  
他跪趴在床前，把脑袋蒙进柔软的被子里，在黑暗里拼命呼吸。然而胯间坚硬的欲望仍然像是诅咒一样缠着他。  
他想象着那结实的臂膀，细瘦的窄腰，夕阳里柔软的灰金色头发，垂下的金色睫毛，和被血液弄脏的漂亮脸蛋。  
左手紧紧攥着床单，幻想掐住那干净的脖颈，在手心里收紧他的呼吸，舔湿被血液沾湿的嘴角，望着那双眼睛里摇晃的紫色欲望，撕咬他脆弱的喉咙。  
阿尔在血色的浪漫里达到高潮，那些欲望随着手心中乳色斑驳的液体褪去，在残存的余韵里，只有腥臊的气味痛斥着他的理智。  
之后的半个月里，阿尔再也没有解决过这种事，而正如他所期盼的，那个人已经很久没有出现在学校里。  
他现在蹲在学校厕所的隔间里抽烟，抽得又凶又猛，浓烈的烟味钻入肺里，心脏深处裂开一个小小的缝隙，贪婪地吸着尼古丁，他苦恼地抱着自己的头颅，神经质地抖着一条大腿。  
妈的。  
一切都像是有预兆般，阿尔难得没有骑车，他在放学后去了平时没去过的街道。那几条街是不同人种混居的地方，但不同人种之间居住又有着严格的划分。每个房屋都挨得很近，有一部分是政府补助的廉租房。街头倒着醉汉，技女的咒骂声从小小的格子窗中传出，每个人都习以为常。  
在地铁呼啸而过的桥洞底下，阿尔看到了很久没出现在学校的人。  
那个人的周围站着几个高壮的斯拉夫人，看起来像是不好惹的匪帮，他们的眼神都透着捉摸不透的疯狂，就像曾经阿尔在那双紫色眼睛里看到的那样，他们在争吵，似乎是因为一场撕破脸的交易。  
出乎意料地，阿尔以为伊万会一如既往地沉默，但伊万在笑。  
伊万笑着说了什么，然后挥拳揍向了对面人的脸，右手甩出尖利的匕首，刺向旁边两个人胳膊。他们的拳头不再是玩笑，是真正的杀人武器。  
以前阿尔还觉得伊万被揍的很惨，是因为他没见过被伊万揍过的人，那是从不在乎自己肉体的暴力。  
伊万回头的时候，注意到了阿尔，他静静伫立着一会儿，然后缓缓走向他，他的额角上满是鲜血，流了半张脸，黏黏哒哒糊住一只眼睛，腿上还扎着一根螺丝刀，所以走路有些跛脚。  
情不自禁地，阿尔后退了几步，脚后跟磕到了身后的墙壁，很痛，但还没有痛到可以让他从那个人的身上转移目光。  
伊万并没有停下，他一直走到了阿尔的鼻子尖前，两个人的呼吸都变得困难。  
淌着鲜血的柔软嘴唇撬开了阿尔的唇缝，唾液和血液纠缠在一起，变成一个浓厚甚至有点恶心的吻，它那奇怪的气息侵入鼻腔，从肺里又溜进心脏，像被烟灰烫了一下，是疼痛过后酥麻的快感。  
他又勃起  
了。  
妈的。  
阿尔挥了一个不太像样的拳头，结结实实揍在那个人的左脸上，他有些难堪地吼着，“你他妈干什么！”  
伊万的脸变得更加狼狈，但是他并不在乎，下巴抵在阿尔的肩膀上，把磕破的嘴角凑到对方的耳边。  
于是阿尔第一次听到了这个斯拉夫人的声音——  
“你总是眯着眼睛看我。”  
——没有多少口音，也藏不进多少情绪，还有少年人独有的傲慢。伊万的头挨着他的肩膀笑了几声，恶意和诅咒钻入耳朵，变成他临死前的欢愉，在脑髓里回响——  
“婊子。”  
妈咪，地狱在招手了。  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，他的十七岁，在臭奶酪上长了颗烂樱桃。

*伊万蹲在隔间马桶上对着被烟蒂烧了一个洞的内裤看了好久。  
𝘾𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙧𝙮- 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙖 𝘿𝙚𝙡 𝙍𝙚𝙮


End file.
